


Double Date

by QuiteUnfortunate



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic), Memes - Fandom, Nicki Minaj (Musician), Real Person Fiction, twitter shit
Genre: ?? - Freeform, But different, Chaos, Crack, EVER READ, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, My Immortal - Freeform, Same shit, absolute crack, no really i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteUnfortunate/pseuds/QuiteUnfortunate
Summary: tom gets nervous about his double date with nicki’s friends. who are they? will they like him? hopefully nothing goes wrong on this special night.
Relationships: James Charles/Donald Trump, Nicki Minaj/Tom Holland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> who else saw the tom/nicki shit on twitter and died laughing? just me? a friend told me to do this, and well... who am i to say no? i live to disappoint :D

tom was super nervous for his double date. nicki had reassured him that these were two of her closest friends, but still he couldn’t push his nerves away.

he combed through his wavy hair while looking into his bathroom mirror. there, he saw his own reflection staring back at him. 

“i hope they like me” he says to himself.

leaving the bathroom, he puts on his favorite black ripped skinny jeans and mcr tshirt. he is quick to decide that his black leather boots would be perfect for tonight before he hears his doorbell.

quickly, he rushes to answer and finds nicki behind it. she has bright red lipstick and a smoky eye look on tonight. almost as if they had planned it, she too is wearing all black with leather and spikes on her accessories. her 8 inch heels have tiny knives on them with blood.

he looks up to her and smiles.

“you look brilliant!” he says as he kissed her on the cheek in greeting. 

“aw, thanks boo boo.” she says back to him as she crushed him in her grip.

“you ready to go?” she asks.

“yeah! i’m really excited for tonight, love. hopefully i don’t embarrass you.” he says nervously.

“tom sweetie, you could never embarrass me!” she exclaims as she drags them out to a bright pink bugatti. her wealth always succeeded in amazing tom. 

they hop in and arrive at the restaurant fairly quickly because of nicki’s incredible driving skills. 

when they walk in, the hostess greets them warmly as tom tells her their reservation for four. the hostess is quick to tell them what a big fan she is of their work and that their 2020 collaboration was the reason she started working again.

tom and nicki smile and thank her.

“we just want to give the people what they want. so glad you could enjoy it.” tom says quickly.

“yeah, we just do what we love, isn’t that right babe?” nicki asks as she squeezes tom’s arm.

“absolutely.” tom says.

the hostess laughs and seats them at the central table in the middle of the restaurant. it’s a beautiful set up with several hundred candles and pearls hanging from the ceiling while somewhere in the back a pianist plays.

tom immediately recognizes the song as Erik Satie’s Gnossienne No.3, one of his favorites.

“the pianist is absolutely lovely.” he says as nicki giggles and holds his hand.

“babe you’re so cute! you know you could outplay anyone on piano.” she says as laughs iconically.

tom blushes and looks away to flag a waiter down. they order bread and wine to wait for nicki’s friends.

not even five minutes later, the couple hears a commotion at the front.

all eyes turn to the hostess table as two figures approach it. they are both massive- easily the tallest giants in the building. 

“you’re fired.” tom hears before a brief “kidding, i’m kidding- no need to look so worried.” the whole restaurant erupts into laughter and even nicki is almost on the floor.

the figure next to the man up front almost looks as god-like as nicki. they both laugh and tom finally recognizes them.

“that’s donald trump and james charles!” he exclaims i’m surprise. what are the odds! the most famous couple of the century is there at the same exact restaurant as them!

suddenly the two are brought closer and closer to james and nicki. nicki stands and greets them as if she has known them her whole life.

“babe, this is donald trump and james charles, my best friends!” she screams as the three laugh and hug.

toms jaw drops to the floor.

“darling, i have no idea you were friends with donald trump and james charles!” tom yells.

“guys, this is my boyfriend, tom holland.” she tells them and their faces light up.

“oh. my. gosh! you’re the tom that nicki is always telling us about! she didn’t do you justice in telling us what a CUTIE you are!!” james says as he bends to hug him. james is wearing blue stilettos with rumors on them. 

“yes, what an honor to meet you. this is huge.” donald says and bends down a few feet to meet tom at eye-level. they shake hands and donald pulls him into a hug.

“good work” he whispers and tom feels starstruck.

“BABE!! stop conspiring without me!!” james teases and hits him on the arm. 

“don’t worry jim, just congratulating him- it’s not often you see someone hold nicki down as well as he does.” donald says as no emotions pass over his face. nicki laughs.

“damn straight.” she says and they all sit down. 

james and donald are sharing spaghetti and meatballs which has tom and nicki swooning about how cute they are. it’s amazing how well the click. everything about them is the same- they even share foundation which james has never done before.

nicki proceeds to order 7 lobsters while her and james talk about natural selection among galapogos finches. tom gets nervous as this leaves him to talk with donald.

james picks up on his nervousness immediately.

“don’t worry tom! donny doesn’t bite... MUCH!” he says and everyone in the city laughs. 

tom enjoys the night so much that he forgets the waiter thought he was too young to drink and tips him 30%. nicki also tips extra by leaving her hermès niloticus crocodile himalaya birkin. 

they get up to leave and james is so drunk that he accidentally pulls off donald’s hair and they laugh all the way to the limo.

“what a great night” tom says and they all agree.

“we HAVE to do this again, sisters” james says and straightens his assless chaps out. 

donald gets frisky and smacks james’ ass. he mutters something but tom couldn’t discern anything much but the words “grab” and “bussy” so he laughs and makes out with nicki.

they all wish each other good night and head home.

“woah” tom says in the car, “they were so cool to hang out with- this feels like a dream!” he tells nicki as he fidgets in his car seat. 

“see tom, i told you there was nothing to worry about. they LOVED you!” she said and pulled up to his apartment.

“i’ll see you tomorrow for brunch” she tells him as she leans over and kisses his nose. tom giggles and they hug.

“love you thomas” nicki says sweetly.

“i love you too onika” tom says back.

he waves goodbye from his doorstep and goes inside. when he turns the light on, he sees james sitting on the couch.

he startles for a moment and awkwardly smiles.

“oh, james, i didn’t see you there. you gave me a fright!” he laughs but james doesn’t move.

“listen here” james says menacingly. “ i don’t care how cute you think your little ass is- because the fact will always remain that donny and i are the ALPHA COUPLE. you and nicki are cute and all, but you don’t stand a chance.”

james looks menacing in this lighting, his skin pale like a ghost. he somehow has put on a hat between now and dinner.

“james- i would never try to do anything to offend you” tom says as he backs into the wall.

“good.” james says and corners him. “because WE are the cutest couple- no matter how you bat those long lashes at the camera, I will always be the sweetheart.” james snarls.

“and don’t forget it” james says spookily as he leaves through the side window.

tom is taken aback. what should he do? he couldn’t possibly tell nicki that her best friend wants to outdo her! 

tom slowly walks to his room to contemplate this disturbing dilemma.

“maybe i can sleep on it” he says as he turns off the light and dozes off to sleep.


End file.
